wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Trooper
Heavy Troopers (German: schwere Soldaten) are powerful enemies seen in Wolfenstein. They wear heavy armoured suits and carry a Particle cannon. Overview The Heavy Trooper is one of the strongest non-boss enemy types in the game, wearing heavy armour with a Veil-infused powerpack for their Particle Cannon. They can be detected quite easily, as they make a stomping noise when walking. They are recognized by their distinctive armor and venting cylinders''Wolfenstein, Church Intel #2 "Heavy Troopers:" "There are concerns about serious failures of the shoulder venting system..." attached to their shoulders. Strategy *The Heavy Trooper has three main attacks. Firstly, he is able to attack with his Particle Cannon, which works the same way as the player's. Heavy Troopers will only fire their particle cannon in bursts with a short pause between; there is a distinctive mechanical wail as the Particle Cannon spins up before firing to warn the player. His second attack is only used at very long range, and consists of the Trooper firing a shotgun-like burst of 5-6 slow-moving energy balls which travel in a straight line. At very close range he can discharge energy to create a shockwave, which will both deal damage and knock the player out of the Veil if they were in it at the time. *Heavy Troopers use very simple tactics, usually just ignoring anything the player does and advancing toward their position; they will not try to take cover and cannot dodge grenades thrown at them. However, their armour is heavily resistant to standard or Empowered attacks. Looking at them through the veil reveals two glowing red weak spots, the shoulder vents; these can be attacked with any weapon and have only 20 health points. When both are destroyed, a third (seemingly an emergency valve) will extend from the top of Heavy Trooper's backpack with 1 health point; destroying this final weak spot will cause the Trooper's backpack to overload and blow up, destroying him in a small explosion. *Mire is effective for taking out the vents and one of the best weapons to use is the Kar98 due to its high damage and precision; with a good aim, the Kar98 is able to kill a Heavy Trooper in as few as three shots. Mire will also slow down the projectile from Particle Cannon, giving you more time to react, if he already spot you, he will attack on sight. (otherwise he will be slowly acted) Shield will protect from the Particle Cannon beam, but does not redirect it even if the player has the Reflecting Crystal upgrade. *If you have find a MG42 around in the Heavy Trooper front just rapidly shoot them to death. Despite their armor appearance. It is still vulnerable to the station up gun itself. Where Found The first Heavy Trooper is encountered at the end of the second large room in the mission Church, and acts as a miniboss. After this they are the most frequent of the higher-tier enemies, often spawning among waves of soldiers, and can even be found in town hubs. A Heavy Trooper is guaranteed to appear when the player exits the building containing the entrance to Church; he will chase down two Golden Dawn agents and kill them with his shockwave attack before turning on the player. After mission Hospital, Heavy troopers are more common in Town Hubs, sometimes they will fight with friendly NPCs before you encounter them. Equipment Heavy Troopers have a large armoured suit with a Veil-infused backpack to provide energy for their weapons, primarily the Particle cannon. They drop their cannon on death, which give the player the '''Particle Cannon' the first time and a Particle Reservoir all subsequent times. Trivia * Kyle Hebert voices the Heavy Trooper; who also the voice actor for Hans Grosse. * The Intel on Heavy Troopers in Church concludes with a statement that the Nazis trust that the problems with the venting system will be sorted out in due time. This could indicate the ventless heavy armour worn by Hans Grosse in his boss encounter is a further development of the Heavy Trooper suit. * Heavy Troopers do take very small amounts of damage from normal weapons, but the amount is so miniscule that killing them normally without shooting their weak points is not practical (a single Heavy Trooper can withstand over 200 fully upgraded assault rifle rounds before falling). With Empowered this can be reduced to a few dozen rounds, but destroying their weak points is still far more effective. * Some weapons in B.J.'s arsernal don't work on Heavy troopers, even after coupled with Empowered. But a MG42 can blow up a Heavy trooper in a short order. * Early screenshots show Heavy Troopers firing a particle cannon beam out of the model used for the Tesla Gun in the final game. It is possible the weapon was used as a placeholder for a yet-to-be-modelled Particle Cannon, or that the third-person model now used for the Tesla Gun was originally intended to be the particle cannon. * The Heavy Trooper is very similar to the Lasrian Elite Troopers from the game Dark Sector; both have glowing blue weakpoints on their shoulders and back and are immune to normal damage, both make loud, distinctive thudding footsteps, and both carry a weapon which makes a loud screech as it spins up. It also look very resemble to Heavy Armor from F.E.A.R, a game that was developed by Monolith Production which is completely unrelated of the timeline and share the same look like the Assassin as they share the similar with the Suit, the face-gear and their back with the Electronic plug insert their armor to activate the veil energy. * It's uniform also simlar to Helghast infantry from Killzone and Protect Gear of the Kerebos saga Special Unit, as seen in "Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade" and "StrayDog: Kerebos Panzer Corps". Gallery Screenshot Wolf01.jpg|Pre-release image of a Heavy Trooper with a Tesla Gun firing a Particle cannon beam. wolfenstein-conceptart-001.jpg|Concept Art of the Heavy Trooper. wolfenstein-conceptart-012.jpg|Another Concept Art of Heavy Trooper featuring with different weapons. Dead ragdoll Heavy Trooper.png Video Wolfenstein - Trailer - Heavy Troopers - Xbox360 PS3 References See Also *Drache Trooper *Rocket Trooper *Veil Assassin ru:Тяжёлая пехота (2009) Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Axis